Ayashi no Fushigi Yuugi
by Apricot
Summary: Miaka, Yui, and Karen enter into the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho. What will happen to Karen and will she find what she is searching for? And Fushigi Yuugi fans, did you know that there is now a 3rd OAV released? It's based on the 7th novel, Eikou Den!
1. Ayashi no Fushigi Yuugi: Chapter 1

Ok, ok. This is a Fushigi Yuugi fanfic, but I have used Ayashi no Ceres in it as well. For those who don't know, Ayashi no Ceres is a series done by Yuu Watase (just like Fushigi Yuugi!). I went by the manga version of Ayashi no Ceres, with the sequel (the Ayashi no Ceres novels). So, this takes place after Miku and Aki were born. After, the three C-project eggs grow up. Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention… there are spoilers to what happened during the Ayashi no Ceres Novels… oh well. And the timeline has changed to the following: The beginning of Fushigi Yuugi has been moved up pass the Ayashi no Ceres Manga series and Novels. So, the Ayashi no Ceres timeline has moved back also. Everyone is still the same age, just when things occurred are different. Well, I hope you like it… I really haven't written much before… oh and I don't own anything, except for the Karen character.

Ayashi no Yuugi: Chapter 1  

_"It's out there, somewhere.  I can feel it!"_

A girl looked out into the ocean from the beach shore. She was just sitting there, with her arms wrapped around her legs and her head resting on her knees. She had dark, red hair that was wavy and put up into two buns. She had tanned skin. Her purple eyes stared off into the sea. Her eyes were heavy and she sighed. "I know it's out there. Something that was mine…?" she murmured to herself. 

Just then someone in a white lab coat walked up to her. "It's beautiful, ne Karen-chan?" 

"Papa?" Karen looked up and smiled at her father. Then, she turned back to the ocean. "Yes, it is beautiful. I love to look at the sea." She turned back to look at her father. "What's Mama up to?" she asked, not really interested.

"Oh, she is making something in the kitchen… I guess," He said not really sure if he was correct. "We should be eating dinner not too late," he added reassuringly. 

She had lived all of her life on this island. All alone accept for her parents. She hadn't really been out in the real world and she knew why. She was told that she was different from most people, just like her mother. Even though Karen was physically sixteen years old, she had only been around for four years. Her mother, she had learned later on, was only about eight years old herself, even though she looked barely in her early twenties. There were others like her. Like Chidori or Miori. Those were her mother's, Shiori's, sisters. Both were married and happy. Karen knew that Chidori had married a man named Yuuhi. Karen knew how much Chidori loved Yuuhi. In fact, she knew a lot about Chidori and Miori. Like Miori, Chidori, and Shiori, Karen was a surviving egg from the C-project. She was different from her mother, Miori, Chidori, and probably any of the other C-project eggs. Unlike just being a clone, a copy, of a Tennyo, Karen was a clone from many of the Tennyo in the C-project. So, in a sense, many of the Tennyo were mothers of Karen. Just like Chidori and Miori, Karen had memories of the deceased Chidori and Miori. But since Karen was part of possibly many Tennyo of the C-project, her personality wasn't a copy of anyone's. Karen was her own person, which relieved her mother and father very much.

"Alec darling!" Karen's mother called from the house door. "Karen-chan! Dinner will be ready soon!" Shiori yelled. 

"Alright!" Alec called back. "Well, I guess we should go help your mother…" he smiled at Karen.

"Yup!" she beamed. Karen got up and dusted the sand off of her before proceeding into the house. 

Later on that night…

"Karen." Shiori called her daughter. Shiori was sitting next to Alec on the couch. 

Karen walked into the room. "Yes, what is it?" Karen went and sat on the floor in front of her parents, smiling at them.

"Your mother and I have noticed that you have been restless lately and well…" Alec started not knowing how to approach the subject.

"What your father is trying to get at was that we know that something is bothering you. I know that it must be hard, with all of those memories of the others. Of Chidori's death… and Miori's. And, you were born with Tennyo powers, which is very unfortunate." Shiori added. "And because you have Tennyo powers, that means…" she was cut off by Karen.

"That means that I probably won't live that long without a hagoromo…" she murmured, without much thought to it.

"Karen, we are concerned that this might be emotionally affecting you…" he continued. "But, you shouldn't think too much of it, because you may be different from the other Tennyo. You have been able to use some of your Tennyo abilities since you were a toddler, without having to transform into a Tennyo form. And the fact that you are part of many Tennyo it is possible that the side affect of not having a hagoromo might have been canceled out…" he said, trying to be positive. 

"Karen, please do not worry so much and if you want to talk…" Shiori started.

"You can always come and talk to us. We love you. Even though you may not be our child biologically, you are still our precious daughter." Alec finished, squeezing Shiori hand, lovingly.

"I know it's out there…" Karen thought to herself. Karen got up from the floor and smiled. "Don't worry, I'm alright. I'm tired, so I'm going to go to bed. Good night." She said to her parents and went to her bedroom. 'Where am I? It's so warm… Just like, just like…' Karen thought. She was floating. It was dark all around her, except for a bright light in front of her. 'What is that? That light?' Karen squinted, trying to focus on the object that was emitting the light. It was a round object. It was… "A Hagoromo!" she shouted, surprised. Tears formed in her eyes. Tears of happiness. "My Hagoromo!" she cried as she jumped towards it, arms opened, ready to accept it.  Before she could reach the hagoromo, it disappeared. "What?' Karen whirled around, looking for the hagoromo. Then a book appeared in front of her. "What is this?" she grabbed the book and read the cover. " Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho? Strange… It feels like my hagoromo. It's faint, but it feels just like it." Just as she finished her last sentence, the book began to glow. It became brighter and brighter before Karen realized what happened. "Na.." Karen didn't even finish what she was going to say. 

Karen woke up in a cold sweat. She had a dream. She turned and glanced at her clock on the table by her bed. _"It's 4:00 am!"_ she thought, dismayed. Karen quickly scanned her bedroom and listened for any signs of anyone else being awake. She sighed. _"Everyone is asleep,"_ she thought to herself. _"That book… what was that? Why did I sense the hagoromo near by when that book was the only thing around?" _She pondered this for a couple of seconds. Then it dawned on her. _"Maybe, maybe the book has some information about where I can find a hagoromo! Maybe it will give me some clues to go on!"_ she thought, excitedly. Her smiled soon faded. _"But where could I find that book? Is it the books presence that I have been feeling, out across the sea?" _Karen sat up in her bed and swung her legs over the edge. She arose from her bed and started to pack her backpack with some clothes, batteries, some electronic parts (she loved to fiddle with and make gadgets, just like her Daddy (^.^) !), her disk player, and some other items. She went and took a quick shower, knowing that her parents probably wouldn't wake up. After she got out of the shower she put on her teal Capri and a yellow top. Her top was a sleeveless turtleneck. And she put on her red, converse sneakers. Finally, she put her hair up into two buns, one on each side of her head, and left some side strands to fall naturally along the sides of her face. Karen turned to her dresser and grabbed all of her money, from within the top drawer. Karen stuffed all of her money into her pant pockets, grabbed her bag, and headed out of her room, not even looking back. 

Karen headed out of the house, onto the beach, and into the boat that was used for travel. She was too preoccupied to even notice that someone was watching her. 

"Where do you think you are going young lady?" a stern voice asked.

"Ma…Mama?!" Karen shrieked. "What are you doing awake?"

_"I should be asking you the same thing… but I already know. I know what your intentions are."_ Shiori said, telepathically. _"I did the same thing when I was around your age…"_   

_"Then you know that I have to do this! You know that I have to go do this alone."_

_"I know, but just don't make the wrong mistakes as I did. Be careful!" _Shiori looked at her daughter with watery eyes.

"Mama!" Karen cried and gave her mother a hug. "Thank you."

Shiori took Karen's hand and placed something in it. Karen went to examine what it was. It was a golden necklace, a simple chain with a round charm hanging from it. The charm was made of gold also and it was about two or three centimeters in diameter. On it was the symbol of the Tennyo (if you ever seen a picture of the symbol, it pops up everywhere in Ayashi no Ceres, usually when Ceres uses her powers). 

"This is…" Karen looked at the symbol on the necklace, in surprise. 

"That is the symbol of Tennyo. Think of it as a talisman." Shiori smiled. She leaned closer towards her daughter and whispered into her ear, "It will keep you safe and it might help you find what you are looking for."

Karen gave her mother one last hug and boarded the boat. She turned back towards her mother then back to the sea. "What will you tell Papa?"

"Don't worry. I'll figure out something. Just don't be gone too long," Shiori answered. 

"Alright." Karen turned the motor of the boat on. "Good bye." Karen said happily and proceeded to drive the boat away from the island towards Tokyo (au. what a surprise!). 

Karen rode the boat into the shore by Tokyo. She got out and grabbed her bag. She looked one last time, back where her island was and started to follow the invisible trail, not knowing where she was going.

Karen walked and walked, until she ended up at the entrance of… the National Library (au. Again, wow whatta surprise O.o). "The book must be in there!" Karen walked into the library and looked around. "So many books," she murmured out loud.  

Karen walked over to a drink machine and bought a couple cans of juice with her spare change and put them into her backpack. "I might be thirsty later on and have no where to get a drink." She looked to her left. A set of stairs leaded up to another part of the library that seemed to be restricted. 

_"I can feel it! Stronger than before. Maybe those stairs lead to where the book is!"_ Karen glanced around, hoping that no one was watching and hurried up the stairs. She came across a room with the sign saying, 'Important Documents Reference Room'. "Hmf, it's probably restricted to the general public. Hehehe, well, I guess that I am the exception today…" she giggled and she opened the door and slipped in. 

Karen gazed at the shelves of old, dusty books. "I guess that these books haven't been used in a while…" She walked over to a bookcase and started to read the spines of the books, searching for the book from her dreams. "Where is that Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho book?!" Karen murmured. 

After searching for about an hour, she decided to start reading some books that could possibly be related to the book that she was looking for and or anything on Tennyo. _"That's strange… I can feel that the book is here, but I can't pinpoint its exact spot!" _Karen thought, frustrated about the entire situation. She was now sitting on the floor, leaning against a bookshelf that was a couple of shelves away from the door. Karen closed the book, not finding anything of interest, and put her hands together in prayer form. "Oh Kami! Give me some ethereal sign! Anything!" she shouted out loud.

Just she heard footsteps coming closer towards the door. _"Oh shit! I'm busted!"_ Karen pressed her body up against the shelf and peered through the bookcase. She heard a girls voice from outside. 

_"A girl?"_

The door handle slowly turned and door creaked open. Karen looked through the opening of one of the bookshelves of the bookcase that she was hiding from behind. She saw a girl who was no older than fifteen. The girl had on a brown school uniform. Her brown hair was put up in buns like Karen's. The girl stood in the doorway, looking into the dark room (it's not true about dim light being bad for reading, well at least for Karen. She's a Tennyo, remember?). 

"Miaka?" came another girls voice from behind the girl.

"Wah!" the brown haired girl yelped and whirled around to look at a girl who was dressed in the same uniform, with short blonde hair.

"What are you doing in here?" the blond-haired girl asked.

_"Is this my 'ethereal' sign!?"_ Karen thought, perturbed. She shrugged her shoulders. _"It's better than nothing…"_ she thought to herself. Karen realized that she had been holding her breath for a long time and let out a deep sigh, in need of oxygen.

"Who's there?" called out the girl with blonde hair. 

Karen tried to stay silent, but accidentally cause many of the books on the shelves to topple out onto herself.

The two girls ran over and gave a surprised look. 

"Wha..?" the girl named Miaka started.

Karen gave a meek smile and lifted her hand in greeting. "Yo, how are you guys doing? Nice to meet you." She said through her teeth, a little embarrassed of her not so stealth actions. 

The two other girls looked at her for a moment and then at each other with wide eyes. 

There was an uncomfortable silence before Karen piped up again. "Say," she started with a serious tone. "What are you two doing up here? Don't you know that this area isn't for common girls like us?" she said jokingly in an authoritative voice.

All three girls started to laugh.

"I guess we're lucky, huh? I that Miaka and myself were in trouble for sure. You must have thought the same thing about us, ne?" the blonde said giggling. "By the way, my name is Hongo Yui," Yui said as she introduced her self. 

"And I'm Yuuki Miaka!" shouted Miaka, happily. _"Wow, she is pretty!"_

Karen stood up from the pile of book and dusted herself off. "My name is Karen. Howell Karen." She said smiling.

Both Miaka and Yui looked at her oddly. 

"Ha-wo-ru? Are you American?" Miaka asked, slightly confused.

"My father was born in Scotland. But, he did move to America. My mother is Japanese

though..." Karen answered, trailing off. 

"Is Karen a Japanese name?" Yui asked, interested.

"Nope, it's Japanese, but it is also an English name too." Karen giggled, baffled by their interest in her name. "So, what brings you guys here?"

Before Yui could say anything, Miaka jumped in front of her and started her explanation. "There I was, getting a drink from the juice machine and I saw a big red bird!" Miaka said enthusiastically, spreading her arms out as if measuring the size of the bird.

"A… bird?" Karen repeated. It was obvious that she was a little skeptical about the girl's story.

"A bird?" laughed Yui.

"Uh-huh. I heard the sound of its wings flapping." Miaka added.

"Why would a bird be in a place like this?" Yui countered.

Just then a book fell out of the shelf behind the girls and all them jumped, surprised by the sudden event. All three of the girls walked over to the book and sat down on the floor. 

Yui picked the book up off the ground and read the name of the book out loud. "The Book f Four Gods' Sky and Earth…"

Karen eyes lit up and she snatched the book out of Yui's hands. "Wha! This is it! The Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho!" Karen cried out. 

"Were you looking for this book?" Miaka asked Karen, smiling at her.

"Yes. There's something that I want and this book might be a clue as to the whereabouts of the thing that I want." Karen murmured.

"What is it?" Miaka said, referring to the book.

"It's an ancient Chinese novel," said, answering Miaka's question.

"Chinese novel?" Miaka repeated, still confused.

"That's right!" Karen said. 

"Thus the girl of the legend opened the door of another world." Yui read, slowly reading from the book. 

"Incredible! Yui-chan, you're able to read ancient Chinese!" Miaka said, praising her friend.  Miaka turned the page and looked down at the picture on it. It was of a phoenix-like bird. Miaka gasped. "This is the one I saw!" she exclaimed.

"Let me see that." Karen said looking at the book and started to read the book out loud, continuing where Yui left off. "This is a story about a girl who got the Seven Seishi of Suzaku. She obtained omnipotent powers and made her wishes come true." Karen said and continued to read. "The story, itself, is an incantation. Those who finish reading it shall receive the power. As soon as this page is turned, the story will become the truth and begin." Karen looked up from the book. _"What the hell is this? This sounds like a fairytale of some sort! And 'incantation' and 'the story will become truth and begin? I don't like the sound of this!' _Karen thought, frantically. 

Miaka and Yui look up at Karen and then at each other.

"What does that mean?" Yui asked.

"Yui-chan, how should I know?" Miaka said, with a hint of distress in her voice.

As Miaka finished her sentence the book began to glow red and all three girls let out a scream. Miaka, Yui, and Karen were engulfed in the red light of the book. Then, a bird made of red light appeared. All three girls were lying on the ground. 

Karen was the first to wake up. She sat up, suddenly, and looked around. She then turned to Miaka and Yui and noticed that they still were passed out. Karen used her index finger and started to poke both of the girls, attempting to wake them up.

"Pisst! Hey! Hey! Yo baka-tachi! Moshi moshi! Wake up!" she shouted, after trying to wake them for about ten minutes.

Yui sat up first. "What happened?" Yui asked, frightened. 

Miaka then sat up, wincing a little. "Yui-chan, are you ok?" Miaka asked, concerned.

"Kora! What about me?" Karen asked, incredulously, crossing her arms over her chest in obvious disapproval.

Miaka looked up to see a slightly perturbed Karen and giggled. "Gomen, Karen-chan. I forgot you were here…"

"I guess so…" Karen muttered. 

Both Miaka and Yui stood up and surveyed the land with Karen. 

"What is this place?" Yui said, to no one in general.

Miaka clutched onto Yui's uniform. "Yui…" she wailed.

Yui suddenly hit both Karen and Miaka on their heads with her two elbows. "Did that hurt?" she asked.

"THAT HURT PLENTY!" Miaka screamed, as she gave Yui an uppercut punch.

"Uh-uh-uhh-ittai!" Yui grumbled.

Karen tilted her head and looked apathetic. "It didn't hurt that much…" she said trailing off. 

Miaka looked at Karen, surprised by her remark.

"Yui moaned, in pain. "To much pain to be a dream," she concluded. 

"Whether it is a dream or not…" Miaka started, with her hands balled up into fists. "…There's no double burgers," she said furiously. And then added, "…and no nut and raison topped ice cream!" she finished.

"Is that the only thing that you are worried about?!" Yui shouted and then gasped. 

And arm clamped over Yui's mouth and pulled her away.

Karen whirled around and gaped at what she saw.

"There's no Nichome Obraan!" Miaka continued, not noticing what was happening. Miaka whirled around with her eyes shut and said, "What do I do, Yui-chan, Karen-chan?" she wailed. She opened her eyes when she didn't get a response from the two girls. "Yu…?" Miaka opened her eyes and gasped. "Yui-chan!" Miaka shouted.

Yui was being held by a thug-type-character. There were other men with the thug and they didn't look too friendly.

"Miaka… these don't look like good characters…" Karen said, warning Miaka of the obvious.

"Miaka! Karen!" Yui gasped, struggling against the man holding her.

"This one's good." Said one of the other men. "If we sell her, She'll bring good money." He added and started to laugh with the other men.

_"What are they?"_ Miaka thought to herself. "Are you old men members of a Chinese dancing team?" Miaka asked, confused and not realizing the gravity of the situation.

"Moron!" the man shouted. "We traffic girls!" he said smiling.

"You bastards better let Yui that girl go!" Karen growled. She then smirked and started to add, "Or I'll have to do…" But she was interrupted by a loud cry as Miaka rammed into the man holding Yui.

Miaka was able to knock down the man and Yui out of his grasp.

"Umm… Well, I guess that worked…" Karen said, amazed by Miaka's action.

Miaka lifted her head from the ground and yelled. "Run for it!"

A man in green pulled out a sword and raised it above his head. "If you aren't nice…"

Before he could finish what he was going to say, he had a foot in his face.

"Like I was saying, I'll have to kick your asses!" Karen shouted, as she kicked the man in the face, sending him flying past a younger man that had just appeared.

The man had nearly been hit by the flying by man, but had moved out of the way in time. He was surprised for a second but then grabbed the nearest thug and twisted the thug's arm behind his back. Then, the young man lifted his head. "Quit." he said calmly.

The men lost interest of the three girls and surrounded the young man. "You son of a bitch!" another one of the men shouted. Then, all of the men launched themselves at their new enemy.

Karen watched the fight, a little pissed that she was so easily dismissed. _"Hmf! It's probably because they think that a girl cannot pose a threat to any of them, even when I sent that one bastard flying!"_ Karen thought, glaring at the all out brawl that was taking place.

Miaka and Yui held each other, next to the irked Karen, watching the fight.

_"Who is this?" _Miaka thought to herself._ "On his forehead there's a character!"_

The men all fell, except for the young one.

"Ow my arm!" one writhed in pain, grasping his arm. He got up. 

"Let's get outta here!" they all cried, and fled from the scene.

The young man watched the others run off. He then turned around to face the three girls. "Ladies," he said smiling. "Alright?" he asked.

Miaka and Yui both stood there, smiling adoringly at their hero, while Karen just glared at the man.

"Thank you very much!" Yui said, gratefully.

He bent down to Miaka and Yui's eyelevel, since the two were now sitting and outreached his hand. "Money is a better way to show your appreciation," the man said, smiling.  

 "Huh?" Miaka uttered, confused.

"Don't tell me," he started.

"That we have to pay you?!" Karen bellowed with fire in her eyes.

"Ladies don't you know that money dominates the world," he continued, ignoring Karen's outburst.

"You helped us on your own!" Yui shouted, anger appearing on her face as she got up to follow the man who turned to leave.

Karen turned to look at Miaka who was still sitting and now searching through her pockets. Karen's attention was again averted back to Yui and the man.

"I have a little money." Miaka searched her pockets. _"I must have some money…"_

As Miaka was preoccupied, searching for money, Yui was chasing after the man. And Karen was just watching.

"Hey wait! Where are we?" Yui was chasing after the man and then she froze in her tracks. A red light formed under Yui, on the ground. _"…The same red light."_ Yui whirled around to look at Karen and Miaka. "Miaka!" she yelled, her voice distorting as the red light engulfed her.

"What the…" Karen was shocked.

The red light disappeared and Yui was gone.

Miaka pulled out a bill. "Tada!" Miaka looked for the man and noticed that he was gone. "Here it is…" Miaka said, trailing off. She looked around. "Yui-chan?" Miaka was confused.

"Didn't you see what just happened?!" Karen cried, as she frantically pointed at the spot where Yui disappeared.

"Huh?"

"Yui disappeared! She was there and then there was that red light again! She vanished!" Karen shouted.

"Hey where did you go? Yui-chaaaaaaan!" Miaka called out, trying to reach her friend.

Meanwhile, back at the library, Yui was searching, frantically, for Miaka and Karen. "Miaka, Miaka? Karen, Miaka!" Yui called. Miaka and Karen weren't anywhere to be seen. She walked up to the opened book and looked down at it. She bent down and started to read the book again, like before. "The girl tried to help her friend from the kidnappers, then the other girl attacked a man to save the other two. But, then, a man, with the mark of the orge on his forehead, appeared." Yui gasped. "_That was!"_  "How?! This isn't a dream!" Yui flipped a couple pages and started to continue. "The girls tried to find the man. They went to a city by cart."

Miaka and Karen sat on the back of a cart carrying straw. Luckily, Karen still had her backpack. Both Miaka and Karen had their hands behind their heads in support. Everyone that they passed stared at them.

"It's unbecoming to stare." Karen was irked by all of the attention that she was getting.

_"That guy was good looking, but he kidnapped Yui-chan!" _ "I won't forgive him!" Miaka yelled.

Karen rolled her eyes. "Do you still think that he kidnapped Yui? I already told you what happened." Karen glared at Miaka and Miaka's only response was to pout. "I tried…." Karen sighed. 

"But where are we?"

Karen thought for a moment. "Well the atmosphere does seem like ancient China…"

"Like in the book?"

"Exactly like the Book! Miaka, do you remember what I read aloud, when we first opened the book?"

"I remember the picture of the bird and …" 

"And…?"

"Umm…" Miaka scrunched her face up, tying to think. "I forgot." 

A sweat drop appeared on Karen's head. "You're kidding?! Well, the book said something about it being and incantation and the story becoming truth."

"That means…"

"That means we are inside the book!"

"Ahahaha! Don't be silly Karen-chan!" Miaka said giggling.

"Well, maybe not just a book. Maybe the book was a doorway into this world…." 

"Huh!" Miaka gasped, interrupting Karen. Miaka was looking at what appeared to be an ancient Chinese city (that wasn't so ancient). "Su…SUGOOIII! It's like a movie set!" she cried. "I'm impressed."

"Wow, we arrived in a city before we knew it, huh?" Karen gave Miaka a friendly jab.

"Right!" Miaka chirped.

Miaka and Karen looked into the city, at all of the people walking around. As they were looking, they say someone familiar.

"Ah! There he is! I found him!" Miaka was preparing to jump out of the cart, when Karen grabbed her.

 "Oi, Miaka, I don't think that he knows where Yui is… like I said before." She looked at Miaka and was startled, because Miaka looked as if she was going to cry. _"Oh shit! She's gonna cry!" _ She thought for a second and then smiled. "Let's go after him."

"Yay!" Miaka and Karen jumped off the cart. "Thank you, grandpa!" Miaka called as they jumped off the cart.

The two girls ran down the steps, into the city. Once they got down into the city, they were having trouble getting through the crowds. 

"Wow! Everyone is full of life!" Miaka was excited, to say the least.

Karen just stood by Miaka, looking around at the scenery and smiled. 

"Whoops, we lost him," said Miaka. There was a pause and then a low growl. "I haven't eaten dinner," Miaka moaned.

While Karen stood there and looked, Miaka had found a stand full of steaming dumplings. Miaka drooled as she walked up to the stand.

"Hey, hey customer. It's not nice to drool." The owner was tapping Miaka on the head with a stick."

As Miaka paid she started to ask the owner some questions. "Have you seen a handsome man… with an orge character on his head?"

"An orge character on his forehead… no I haven't." He then pointed to himself and smiled. "The handsome guy is right here." The man laughed and looked down at the money that Miaka had given him. "HEY, WHAT KIND OF MONEY IS THIS?!" he roared at Miaka as she escaped. 

Karen heard the man yelling and saw Miaka running. Karen raced after Miaka and quickly caught up with her. "What did you do?!"

"I just paid the man and he got mad!"

"You paid with yen?!" 

"So?"

"You're hopeless…"

Miaka walked along, while Miaka asked people if they had seen the man with the orge character on his head. No one knew of the man… Miaka and Karen sat on some boxes and rested.

"I'm tired."

"Miaka, maybe we should rest."

"Misses."

Miaka and Karen turned around to see a man dressed in Chinese clothing.

"Would you like me to show you two around the city of Konan."?

"This is Konan?" Karen was surprised. She turned to look at Miaka.

"I didn't know that," Miaka murmured. _"Ah, he must be girl hunting! I've never had a boyfriend before and now that I'm grown enough for men to start looking at me… I have to play hard to get!"_ Miaka turned away and smirked. "Actually, I'm looking for someone."

Karen just sat there with an odd look on her face. _"What the hell is Miaka thinking? Getting giddy all of a sudden, then acting like that. That baka."_ Karen smiled.

"A person with the mark on his forehead?" the man questioned.

"Huh, do you know him?" Miaka asked, excited.

"He's a friend of mine." The man smiled.

"Really?"

"I'll arrange for you to meet him."

"Sure!"

"Wait a minute." Karen grabbed Miaka's arm and whispered in her ear, "Miaka, I don't think that this man is telling the truth… we shouldn't go with him."

"What are you talking about?" Miaka looked at Karen. "Sure he does!"

"We are not going."

"But…"

"No!" Karen said, firmly. 

Miaka pouted and then brightened up. _"Maybe, if…"_ Miaka stopped and gasped, as she looked past Karen.

"What?" Karen asked, concerned.

"Your backpack! It's open and something just fell out!" Miaka pointed to Karen's bag.

"What?! Honki desu ka?!" Karen whirled around and took off her backpack to inspect it.

_"Now's my chance!"_ Miaka grabbed the man's arms and they ran off as Karen's back was turned.

"Miaka, I don't think that there is anything missing… Hey! Miaka! My bag wasn't open!" Karen turned around to find no one. "Mi…a…ka?" Karen looked around and then turned red with anger. "Kuso!"

Miaka walked along with the man into the empty, off- roads. "Excuse me…" Miaka paused. "Where is your friend?" Miaka asked innocently.

The man turned his head and gave an evil grin. "He's right here."

"Oooh, this girl has an odd appearance," sad a man, coming out of an abandoned building. 

Miaka's eyes widened as some more men came out to greet them.

"Remember, I get her clothes to sell," said the man that had brought Miaka.

"Is it true that foreign women taste different?"

"Did you deceive me?" Miaka was horrified. She started to slowly step back, away from the men.

A man lifted up her skirt. "It was your fault for following him," said the fat man.

The men surrounded Miaka, backing her into the wall.

_"This is ancient China and these men are street toughs," _Miaka thought to herself. Miaka's face then brightened up. _"So no matter what I do, it won't affect my school record!" _Miaka grinned. _"That's fine by me!"_   Miaka threw her jacket off.

All the men looked at Miaka, startled.

"OOUU OH OH!" Miaka bellowed. "See these injection scars?" Miaka lifted the sleeve of her left arm and showed off her scars. "They'll see your bad deeds!" she continued. "Although the sun forgives you, Yuuki Miaka won't! In the name of the sky, I'll punish you! With a deadly attack I saw on a satellite pro wrestling show…" Miaka put her foot against the wall to help propel. "ATTACK!" she cried as she started to use wrestling moves on the men.

"I've never seen this type of kempo before!" a man cried.

After Miaka tossed the last man, she stood up and smiled. "I did it."  Miaka cried out as she fell to the ground. Someone had pulled her down by her ankle. 

"Don't think that you can make a fool out of me," growled the man that had led Miaka to this place. He grabbed Miaka's wrists and held her down. As he did that, the other men where getting up.

"No! Noooooo!" Miaka cried. Miaka screwed her eyes shut. _"Somebody help me!"_

The man over Miaka was suddenly startled when someone threw a pebble to hit the back of his head. The men turned there head and looked up, on the roof of the building behind them.

The shadowed outline of a man was up on the roof. He was tossing up and down another pebble in his hand. It was the man that Miaka was looking for. "For one female? Four guys?" he said, glaring at them. He tossed up the pebble one last time and then snatched it out of the air, holding it in his bald up fist. He became angrier. "What real man needs to do that?" As he said that, the symbol on his forehead started to glow red.

"The girl was in danger. Then… the young man with the mark of the orge appeared. He punished the street thugs." Yui read out. Yui was still in the room, reading the book.

"Miaka, Miaka! Where are you?" Karen yelled, as she ran through the back streets, trying to find Miaka. "Where are you? Miaka?" she called. "Che, that girl!" Karen continued to look for Miaka.

Ooh! What will happen? Stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

Umm… ok, so Miaka was in trouble, but the young man came to her rescue. Geee… I wonder who it is ^.^ .  Well, hope you enjoy. And I would love some reviews!

Ayashi no Fushigi Yuugi: Chapter 2 

The man proceeded to beat Miaka's attackers. Once he finished and the men fled, the young man stood in front of Miaka.

All Miaka could do was look up at him in amazement. She was speechless…  _ "He saved me."_

"So it was you."

Miaka jumped up and into the man's arms. "I was so scared!" Miaka started to cry.

The man patted her head and gave a concerned look. His eyes softened. "You were looking for me, weren't you?"

Miaka looked up, into his eyes. "Yes, don't you know where Yui-chan is?"

"Yui-chan?"

"You know, one of the girls that were with me. She followed you, didn't she?"

"You mean that other girl with her hair up like you?"

"No the other one."

"Ah!" the man said. "I don't know," he said, simply.    

"Miaka!" came a voice.

"Karen-chan!" Miaka waved to the approaching Karen.

"See ya!" said the man and he started to leave.

Miaka jumped at him and wrapped her arms around his legs, knocking him down on his face. "I asked you seriously, but you dodged it! I won't let you go 'til you tell me!"

The man lifted up his arms, waving a white flag. "I understand, I understand."

Karen looked at the two and sweat dropped.

"You'll honestly tell me?" Miaka asked, sitting up and releasing the man.

"Yes."

"You mean you actually know where she is? I doubt that." Karen muttered. 

"Then say it. Where is Yui-chan?" Miaka said, oblivious to what Karen just said.

"I have no idea," he said, getting in Miaka's face. He turned and started to run away. 

Miaka started to chase after the zigzagging man. "Don't run away! Come back!"

Karen shrugged and ran after the two.

"Don't you have any kindness? A girl separated from her friend." Miaka whined.

The man started to pick up speed.

"We're roaming around in an unknown place!" Miaka called out.

_"Hmm… she's trying to make him feel guilty."_ Karen mused to herself.

"Are you a man?!" Miaka yelled out.

The man stopped and frowned. "Shit, what a rotten thing to say. You're not important, because you two don't have any money.

"Actually I have money," said Karen, correcting the man.

The man turned Karen and smiled. "Really?"

"Really, really. But, my money is useless here…"

"So, then you are poor?"

Karen just shrugged.

"You always talk money, money. Is it such a big deal to you?" Miaka shouted.

"Yes, as a matter of fact."

"Surely," Miaka started.

"Surely what, Miaka?" Karen inquired.

"You sold Yui-chan!" Miaka concluded.

"Huh?" both Karen and the man were confused.

"I can't believe it… trading in girls! You're a beast!"

"Whose the beast?!" he shouted at Miaka, getting in her face.

Miaka yelped and tried to shield herself with her arms. "STAY AWAY, YOU TOOL OF TRAFFICKERS!"

Karen burst into laughter.

"What?" cried the man.

"Did you hear that?" came from a voice in the crowd. People started to stare.

"He's dangerous," said a woman.

"Don't get near him!" cried another.

While Karen was still laughing at the man's predicament, Miaka started to yell. "EVERY ONE LISTEN…" she was cut off when the man put his arm over her mouth.

"She doesn't know what she is saying. She's a hopeless girl." He laughed and quickly picked up Miaka and started to run from the crowd.

Karen giggled and ran after them. As He was running, Karen caught up with them and was running next to the man. "Are you going to help us find Yui now? After Miaka almost got you in trouble like that, I would listen to the girl." She giggled.

The man stopped and dropped Miaka onto the ground.

She hit the ground with a thud. "You are being mean, just because I'm not from around here! I just want to find Yui-chan. She must be so scared." Miaka said as she started to cry again.

The man became nervous when she started to cry. "Hey, it's really hard to find a missing person. It isn't any joking matter." He grumbled.

Karen turned around, her back facing the two. _"What a child! Does she always cry when she wants things her way?"_ Karen frowned. She gazed at the crowd, a little ways in front of her. _"They are waiting for something?"_ Karen started to walk towards the crowd.

Miaka and the man noticed what Karen was doing and followed her. 

"Huh? What is this?" Miaka looked at the precession of guards.

"A precession..." Karen noted.

"It's an imperial procession."

"So the one in the colorful palaquin… is the Emperor of Konan?" Karen asked.

"The crown on his head," the man sighed. "I would give anything just for one gem off it."

Miaka smiled. "Hey, I'll ask the Emperor and get you the gem. Then you'll help me find Yui-chan!"

"Sure."

"Ok, I'll do it!"

"Wait! Miaka!" Karen yelped.

"Wait!"

Miaka ran up to the moving palaquin. "Ne, Emperor-sama, since you are rich can I have a gem from your crown?" Miaka kept up with the palaquin, until she tripped on a stone and fell. When she fell, she tore one of the curtain-like cloths from it. 

"Oh, no! Miaka!" Karen ran up to Miaka and bent down to help her up. "Miaka are you hurt?" Karen said in a soft voice, concerned.

"Bitch!" 

Karen and Miaka looked up. Miaka was frightened and Karen just glared. 

"You were disrespectful to His Majesty!" roared the guard. He lifted his sword and waved the tip his sword in Karen's face. "You'll be punished. I'll cut your heads off!"

Karen looked at the man with disinterest and swatted away the tip of the sword. "Che, you shouldn't treat her like that. It was an accident! If you really are going to try to hurt her, you're just a coward!" she growled.

"Talking is no use!" yelled the guard as he lifted his sword to attack. 

Miaka yelped and covered her head, ready for the blow. Karen was ready to attack when balls were hurled, releasing a thick screen of smoke.

"Hehehe," she snickered. "This is my chance!" Karen arose from the ground and started to beat the beat the hell out of all the guards.

Miaka was grabbed by the man with the mark on his forehead and carried to a safer place. "What were you doing?! Do you want to get killed?!" he shouted at Miaka.

"But…" she whined.

"I know, just don't cry. I'll look for your friend out of respect for your bravery." He quickly spitted out.

"Really?"

"Really. I'm So Kichifu. Everyone calls me Tamahome." He smiled.

"Tamahome, I'm Yuuki Miaka and the other girl is Howell Karen. But, I don't have no reward for you now." She pouted.

Tamahome smiled. "Don't worry, I'll take one now," he said. Tamahome have Miaka a small kiss on her forehead.

"Miaka?" Karen stopped fighting the guards for a second and turned to look to see if Miaka was safe. She saw Tamahome kissing Miaka. "Nani?!" she shrieked. _"That girl?"_ Karen noticed that some of the guards where advancing on Miaka and Tamahome. "Miaka!" 

"Prepare yourself!" another guard yelled as he went to attack Tamahome and Miaka.

Suddenly a red light appeared from Miaka. It became very bright and Karen started to glow with the red light as well.

Karen doubled over in pain. _"What's happening? My body… it hurts so much! Is this because of Miaka? Yes, I can feel Miaka's fear. That is the cause of the pain!"_ Karen sunk to the ground. "Mo! Miaka! Dame! It hurts!" Karen cried.

Miaka looked over, startled, at Karen. "Karen-chan?" Miaka raised her hand up to her face and looked at it. It became translucent, as if she was disappearing. _"What's happening?"_

Tamahome watched. "You two…"

"Retreat with the Emperor and the palaquin, quickly!" cried the guards. The palaquin along with the Emperor started to leave, until the Emperor stopped them.

"Wait," the Emperor commanded. "What is the disturbance?"

"The girls are surrounded by a red light."

"A red light?" the Emperor repeated.

"Look the girls are disappearing!"

Miaka was pulled back to the library for a split second. She saw that Yui was safe, reading the book. "Yui-chan I'm glad you're back! Please notice me Yui-chaaan!" Miaka tried to reach Yui, but was pulled back before.

Karen watched as Miaka reappeared in Tamahome's arms. _"Miaka, you…!" _Karen layed her head down on the ground and fainted.

Miaka reappeared in Tamahome's arms. Everyone stared in amazement.

"Soldier," interrupted the Emperor.

"Yes?"

"Take the three of them, now."

Miaka, Karen, and Tamahome were throne into a prison cell and Karen was still unconscious. 

"By the Emperor's orders, the two girls and the young man were imprisoned." Yui paused. _"They'll be alright…"_

Miaka woke up in Tamahome's arms. She had just had a nightmare and was holding on tightly to him.

"Alright?"

Miaka took one look at Tamahome a jerked away. "You PERVERT!"

"What? You held me first!" Tamahome said, trying to defend himself.

"Oh yeah, that's right…. We were caught by Konan soldiers." Miaka looked around the room and spotted Karen lying on the floor. "Karen-chan!" Miaka cried as she ran over to Karen. Miaka knelt next to Karen and slowly shook her shoulder, trying to wake her. "Karen-chan! Hey, Karen-chan!"

Her eyes fluttered open. "Mi…a…ka…?"

"That's right! Karen-chan, I'm so glad." Miaka started to wipe the tears out of her eyes.

Karen quickly sat up with a look of panic. "Oi! Don't cry please!" Karen started to wave her arms, sporadically. "Look? See? I'm fine! No broken bones!" Karen looked around. "Where are we?"

"Are you two still asleep? We're in a dungeon." Tamahome said, walking over to the two girls. "By the way, who are you two? What was that light from your bodies?"

Karen looked at Miaka who in return gave Tamahome a sad glance.

Tamahome turned his back to the two and crossed his arms. "If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to."

"Yui-chan…" Miaka started. "Yui-chan went back, but I couldn't." Miaka started to cry again.

"Look what you did. You made her cry!" Karen glared at Tamahome.

"Don't cry. Don't worry. I'll help you return." Tamahome said, trying to reassure Miaka.

"Really?"

"Hey! What about me?" Karen growled. 

"I got payment from her in advance." He pointed at Miaka's forehead.

"Oh, great. A romanticist!" 

Miaka turned red for embarrassment. "Baka."

Tamahome grinned and leaned over towards Karen. "If you paid me too, I'll help you." Tamahome leaned over closer and gave Karen a kiss on her cheek. 

Karen slapped him on the side of his face, sending him into the bars.

"Or… maybe not…" Tamahome moaned in pain.

"Heh, I don't want to return, not yet."

"Karen-chan, what do you mean?" Miaka was confused.

"There is something that I want and it might be here…"

"In the dungeon?" Tamahome asked, sitting up against the bars.

"No! Baka. It's somewhere… It could be anywhere."

"What is it?" Miaka asked.

"It's…"

"It's…" Tamahome and Miaka repeated.

"It's a secret," she answered quickly.

"Shit, what kind of answer is that?" Tamahome pouted. 

"Karen-chan can keep a secret, if she wants to. Right?"

"Thank you Miaka."

"Aaah, I'm hungry." Miaka whined. Miaka quickly searched her pockets and found a couple sticks of gum. "Lucky! Gum! It might help!" Miaka stuffed a piece into her mouth and started to chew it.

"Hmm… that's right!" Karen said, smiling. Karen also reached into one of her pant pockets and pulled out a piece of chewing gum. "she also put a piece in her mouth and started to chew.

One of the guards watching the cell noticed that the two girls were eating something. "Hey, you girls. What'd you just put into your mouths?" Miaka turned to look blankly at the guard, while Karen rolled her eyes.

"What is in your mouth?!" he demanded. "Hurry up, show me!"

Miaka pointed to her mouth in question. "This? You're so noisy." Miaka smiled and started to blow a bubble.

The guard cried out in terror and Miaka stuck her head past the bars, making her bubble larger at the same time.

"Oh, don't' get close to me! Disgusting!"

The bubble finally popped. Miaka's face was cover in gum. She just gave a stupid grin to the guard.

When the guard saw this he flipped. "AH! MONSTER!"

"Who's a monster?!" cried Miaka and Karen in unison.

The guard turned to run, but didn't pay much heed to the wall in front of him. He ran right into the wall and was knocked unconscious.

The keys from the guard went flying towards the cell and into Tamahome's hands. "Gotcha! If I have this…  Hey, you did good." Tamahome praised Miaka.

Miaka turned her head to him and grinned, still with the gum on her face.

Tamahome screamed and ran into the wall in the cell, unsuccessfully trying to run from Miaka.

Karen walked up to the door, waiting to get out and shrugged.

"That guy and this one!" Miaka growled through her teeth.

The three scurried through the palace hall, hiding behind the pillars against the walls. Suddenly, they heard footsteps.

"We're in trouble!" Miaka cried.

"Someone is coming." Karen grabbed Miaka arm and went into a room. Tamahome followed and they closed the door behind them. 

Karen listened for whomever it was to pass by and sighed. 

"We are safe now, Karen-chan."

"Maybe we shouldn't rely on such an irresponsible person… Miaka."

"Hey you two." 

"What?" Miaka and Karen turned to see a giant, golden statue of a phoenix.

"A phoenix? Is this supposed to be a statue of Suzaku?"

"The bird from the book!" Miaka turned to Karen. "Suzaku?"

"It's a protector." Tamahome said, calmly. "One of the four Deities…" Tamahome walked closer, towards the statue. 

"Seiryuu is for the east, Genbu is for the north, Byakko is for the west, and Suzaku is for the south."

Both Tamahome and Miaka looked at Karen in shock.

"How did you know that, Karen-chan?"

She titled her head. "Well… I was in that reference room, reading books for a while, before you and Yui came in… and I guess I probably have had learned about this part of Chinese history, at some point in the past…" she trailed off. "Miaka, you don't like to study, do you?"

"Ahahah, Karen-chan, I rather not say…" Miaka looked at Tamahome. "So, Konan Country has Suzaku as a protector?"

"Yes, and of course the three other countries worship there own Deities." He added.

Miaka's interest was lost when she found the scent of food in the air. Quickly, she left the room and the other two behind. 

Karen was next. She lost interest in what Tamahome had to say. _"He's only telling me what I already know…"_ she rolled her eyes at him and walked off to look around herself.

"But now we gotta get out of here." Said Tamahome. He looked to where the two girls once were. "Where you two go? Hey?"

Miaka came across the kitchen and ate till she was full. Then she left the building. "I'm stuffed." She walked along. "Real Chinese food is really good. So Tamahome… Ah I lost Tamahome!" Miaka looked side to side. "What do I do?" Miaka started to run around in circles. "Ah, which way did I come from?"

Karen came out of the building, behind Miaka. "What are you doing?"

"Ah! Karen-chan!" Miaka leapt at Karen, holding her in a bear hug.

"Miaka! Let go!" Karen yelped as she tried to shake the girl off.

Karen and Miaka were started by a soft laughter. They turned to see a person with long brown hair, wrapped in a cloth. The person lifted its arm and pointed to the right. "Are you lost? There's the gate, you can get out through it."

The two girls just nodded.

"Thanks," said Miaka. The two started to leave.

"Are you the ones who were arrested?"

They froze.

"It's true. I heard you were impolite in front of the Emperor."

Miaka laughed nervously. "What are you saying? I'm just a Junior High Student passing through." Miaka waved. "So, goodbye."

"It was just an accident," Karen muttered. _"That guy sure is strange…"_

"It's ok. I'm on your side." The person smiled.

"Really?"

"Hey have you seen a man? He was with Miaka and myself." 

"You want to find your friend?"

"Yes, it's my fault that everyone is in trouble and without him, I can't get back to my world." Miaka lowered her head.

"Your world?! That means you are not from this world this world? You say your from another world?"

"Yes, woops."

"Miaka!" Karen slapped her forehead.

"That's wonderful. Ah, it's so interesting. Is that right, you two girl from another world? That's wonderful!"

Karen and Miaka sighed.

The person put one hand on one of each of the girls' shoulder and bent over closer to them. "Don't worry. My name is Hotohori. Usually people call me by a different name."

"I'm Yuuki Miaka. Call me Miaka."

"I'm Howell Karen. Karen is fine."

"Good, I'm glad I got to know the two of you. What's wrong Miaka?"

Miaka blushed. "I'm sorry. It's just that… you are beautiful Hotohori."

"Lots of people say that."

"That's odd. Most guys don't consider being called beautiful a complement…" Karen said, nonchalantly. 

Both Hotohori and Miaka looked at Karen in shock. "What did you say?"

"Ah, common. Who do you think you are foo…" Karen stopped in mid-word. Someone was coming.

"Hey hurry up!" a guard yelled. Many of the guards were walking along with a prisoner. Tamahome.

"Hurry, hide!" Hotohori pushed the two girls into the bushes.

"Tell us where the girls are."

"I don't know. They must have slipped away…" Tamahome frowned.

"Wait!" Miaka yelled, jumping out of the bush, followed by Karen.

"Miaka, Karen!"

"Please don't hurt him!" Miaka cried.

Karen narrowed her eyes at the guards and lifted her fist. "You'll have to fight me first."

Karen started to run towards the guards. Some ran at Karen. She tripped one of the guards, knocking him to the ground. She suddenly heard a scream. "Miaka!"

"Miaka!" cried Tamahome.

"Tamahome!" Miaka struggled to free herself from the guard.

Tamahome became angry and the mark on his forehead started to glow red.

Hotohori's eyes widened. 

Tamahome broke free from the rope that had bound his hands being he. Her started to fight the guards. Tamahome knocked the guard, holding Miaka and stood protectively in front of her. "If even one finger touches her…I'll take care of you!" yelled Tamahome.

"QUIET! QUIET DOWN!" roared the man with the long hair. There stood the person, wrapped in the cloth. "Without my order… I will not permit you to hurt them!"

"Who are you?" Tamahome pointed.

"The Emperor," gasped a guard. 

"The real one?" Tamahome was horrified.

Hotohori nodded his head.

"Hotohori-san is the Emperor? She's so young and beautiful."

"Miaka you idiot! I already said that he was a man!" 

"Stupid, the Emperor is a man!"

"No way!"

"Shut up! You need to bow before him!"

"Bow before him…?" Karen pointed at Hotohori.

Miaka ran up to Hotohori and felt his chest. "Oh, flat! That means there's a mysterious thing on his lower body. 

Tamahome ran up and hit Miaka on the head. "Don't think that far!"

"Baka-tachi!"

Miaka, Karen, and Tamahome knelt before the Emperor in the throne room.

"Forgive me, Miaka, Karen. I didn't want to deceive you. I wanted to know you better, so I pretended. At least you are not monsters or enemies.

  "So does that mean…"

"You won't be hurt."

Miaka and Karen smiled.

"Can you help Konan? According to ancient tradition… when a country is at risk, a girl appears from another world. The girl will possess the power of Suzaku and organize the country."

"Miaka jumped up. "You're wrong! I'm not that girl! I'm just a Junior High Student! I'm here by mistake!"

"Miaka? She's lying… she was the one that cause that red light when she was frightened. And I reacted to her. I can't be the girl that the Emperor was talking about… I have the power of Tennyo. It's very unlikely for me to be that certain girl. Miaka…"

"So, you don't want the power of the Suzaku? You have no wish for that?"

"Wish?" Miaka thought back when she was listening to the book being read. 

"That means… I can wear contoured clothes, be super strong, become popular at school, become a heroine, have all the sweets I want, and I could…pass any entrance exam!" 

Hotohori laughed at Miaka. "What's holding you back? The world is yours, if you wish."

"I'll do it! I'll do it! Be Suzaku no Miko, I'll do it!" Miaka shouted, raising her hand. "I've been waiting for the position!"

"Give her respect, everyone! She is the one who will obtain the powers of Suzaku. She is our country's protector, Suzaku no Miko!"

"The girl agreed to become Suzaku no Miko. People formed lines and prostrated before her." Read Yui.   

 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! How is everyone? Well, so far, Miaka has agreed to become Suzaku no Miko (Priestess of Suzaku), but what about Karen's role? What part does she have in this story? Please send reviews on your opinions on which Karen should be paired with. I have already some choices, but if I get enough reviews asking for a specific seishi…. I might have to reconsider the storyline…. Who knows! Enjoy! (^.^)

Ayashi no Fushigi Yuugi: Chapter 3 

"The girl agreed to become Suzaku no Miko. People formed lines and prostrated before her." Read Yui. "The girl became Suzaku no Miko. At the place she fell asleep and dreamed."  

_"Miaka! Miaka!" called a male voice.  "Miaka! Miaka!"_

_Miaka's eyes fluttered open. "Onii-chan?" (Onii-chan= older brother) Miaka layed, in one of the bedrooms in the palace of Konan. Her eyes focused on the person who had just entered her room. _

_It was her older brother. "Miaka!" He just stood there, in front of Miaka._

_"Onii-chan!" Miaka reached out to grab his left hand. "I want to go back!" she cried. Miaka lifted her head, so that she could look into his eyes. "Onii-chan, hurry please, take me back to my world." _

_Miaka's brother just stood there, motionless with a monotone look on his face._

_Miaka became frantic. "Onii-chan! Onii-chan!"_

_Still, with the same facial expression, he spoke. "I'm not… your brother."_

_Miaka's vision was covered in darkness.   _

"I'm… not your brother," came a familiar voice. 

Miaka was staring up at Tamahome and holding his left hand. Once Miaka realized who it was, she shook her head clear of the dream she had just had. "Tamahome!" Miaka quickly turned her back to him and covered her chest with her arms (Even though she was already wearing her school shirt). "What the hell are you doing in my room?" 

"Don't say it like that." Tamahome snapped. He narrowed his eyes, towards Miaka. "I'm here, because you're depressed." 

Miaka didn't respond.

"Karen and the Emperor are worried about you," he added.

"The Emperor is?"

Hotohori sat in front of a mirror, inspecting himself, while a couple of his advisors waited behind him. After glancing for a couple seconds, he sighed. "I'm so beautiful, it's scary."

At that remark, all of the advisors fell over in surprise. 

"And you were worried about me?"

"Yes," he answered, honestly. 

"I'm happy."

"Your news is all over the country."

Miaka looked at Tamahome, confused. "News?"

"Because Suzaku no Miko has appeared…. I can live at this incredible palace." Tamahome smiled.

Miaka pouted and turned her head away, from him. "Don't bother yourself,… I'm not lonely." Miaka made a quick glance at Tamahome. "If I were going to worry… it would be where to get fresh underwear." Miaka gasped.

Tamahome had pulled Miaka to his chest, his head resting on top of hers. "Don't be unreasonable. When you feel like it, cry hard." He said, softly.

"Yes." Miaka was almost speechless. 

"As an exception, I'll be your brother… without charge."

Miaka eyes softened and she held onto Tamahome's shirt. _"So warm."_

"I've been thinking…"

Miaka looked up at Tamahome with a blank stare. "Huh?"

"…To get back to your world… the power of the Suzaku might help…. Because it can make your wishes come true."

"You're right."

Miaka bounded though the hallways of the palace. "Hotohori-saaaan!" 

"Miaka!" Tamahome was trying to stop her from racing through the hallways.

"Hotohori-saaaan!" Miaka came running into the room where Hotohori was sitting, reading a scroll. Upon Miaka's entrance, she tripped and fell flat on her face.

"Miaka." The Emperor was surprised. 

"Hotohori-san…Um…no…Emperor…"

Hotohori smiled. "You look cheery. I've had administering to do so I couldn't take care of you. Sorry."

Miaka bowed. "That's okay. I'm sorry too."

"So, what's up?"

"Frankly speaking, I want to ask you, how to get the power of Suzaku."

"About that," Hotohori lifted the open scroll and looked at it, "… It's written right here."

Miaka's eyes widened.

"Do you know this book?" the Emperor inquired. 

"I don't know the contents. I've only seen it."

"The Four Gods' Sky and Earth."

Miaka smiled. "Yes, that's the one!" she chirped. 

"What is it?" Tamahome asked, finally speaking.

"Taiso-sama…"

"Taiso-sama?"

"…The first Emperor… was given this book by Taiitsu-kun… who manages the world."

"Manages it?"

"Actually, the four Gods are twenty-eight constellations divided by East, West, South, and North… each having seven constellations. Ours… Suzaku… is in the southern sky. It is the name of that quadrant. Its seven constellations are: Chichiri, Tamahome, Nuriko, Hotohori, Chiriko, Tasuki, Mitsukake. These are Suzaku' seven seishi." Hotohori reached up to the collar of his garments and moved it out of the way, exposing a red character on the right side of his neck. "I'm Hotohori… the Sea Snake. Tamahome… is the crab."      

Miaka looked, back and forth, at Tamahome and Hotohori.

"He's Suzaku no Miko's protector and gives her power. The Four Gods' Sky and Earth is about the girl who gets the Seven Seishi of Suzaku. It says that everything she wants come true," Hotohori finished.

'That means if you find five more men, with characters on their body…" Tamahome started.

"Everything will come true?" Miaka finished Tamahome's question. 

"You have to find the five men first," Hotohori reminded her. "Without all seven Seishi together…the power of the Suzaku will not appear."

"Tamahome," Miaka turned to Tamahome. "Did you know?"

"What's that?"

"That your name is one of the Seven Seishi?"

 "Yeah."

Miaka turned to Hotohori. "Hotohori, I mean, Emperor, did you?"

"Of course I knew."

Miaka frowned. _"Oh, that's why they are nice to me," _Miaka thought to herself. Miaka turned, so that she wasn't facing either Seishi. 

"Why are you disappointed?" Tamahome asked. 

Miaka quickly put on a fake smile. "Oh it's nothing!" she chirped. Determination was burning in Miaka's eyes. "All right! Only five more to go!" she shouted, holding up her hands and fingers, in representation of the five.

"Assemble men… who are academically and physically competent!" shouted Hotohori. 

"Umm… by the way…" Miaka started. "Has anyone seen Karen-chan?"

Hotohori and Tamahome exchanged glances.

_"Shit, I hope they don't decide to go to my room now." _Karen was leaning up against the wall, outside of the room where Miaka, Tamahome, and Hotohori were. Karen had been listening to the whole conversation, planning to step in if anything about Tennyo was mentioned. _"If they find me out here, it will look bad. They might even consider me as an enemy!"_ Karen continued to listen.

"Is she still sleeping?" Tamahome asked. 

"Speaking of Karen," Hotohori turned to Miaka. "Miaka, am I correct to say that you don't really know this girl?"

_"Oh no! This is a bad situation!"_ Karen clenched her teeth.

Miaka laughed. "Of course I know Karen-chan! She's my friend."  (Miaka just wants to be everyone's friend).

Karen's facial expressions were of shock. _"She really thinks of me as a friend?_" Karen's face softened and she smiled. Karen 

"When did you meet her?" Tamahome looked at Miaka, skeptically.

Miaka turned red with embarrassment. "Umm… about a couple minutes before I came into this world with her and Yui-chan."

Both Seishi sighed.

"Why is that important anyways?"

"Well, Miaka, usually girls are summoned from another world to become a Miko of a country that is in threat of extinction. But, there already has been a Genbu no Miko, a Byakku no Miko, and now you Miaka, Suzaku no Miko."

Tamahome gasped. "You don't think that she is the Seiryuu no Miko?" Tamahome frowned. "That would be bad…"

"You're right Tamahome."

"Huh? What's wrong with her being the Seiryuu no Miko?"

"There is much tension between our countries… and they may use their Miko against us, to harm the country of Konan." Hotohori said, gravely.

Miaka smiled. "It's alright. Karen-chan would never hurt us." Miaka said as she was leaving the room.

Tamahome grabbed Miaka's arm and looked down at her. "Don't be too sure of that, Miaka."

"Karen-chan! Karen-chan!" Miaka came, bursting into Karen's room. Karen was sitting on her bed, already dressed.

"What's up?" Karen grinned at Miaka.

"Hotohori-san is getting together people who could possibly be the last five Seishi. I came to get you, so we can go to the courtyard. You can help me find them."

"Okay." Karen hopped up from the bed.

Miaka looked at what Karen was wearing. "Where did you get that?"

Karen looked down at she was wearing. "This?"

Karen had on another yellow top, but it had sleeves that covered the top of her shoulders. She was also wearing a pair of baggy, dark red cargo pants with her red tennis shoes.

"Yes, this!" Miaka was ecstatic.

"Well, I was on a trip when we came here. I luckily brought my backpack along." Karen looked at the sad Miaka. "If you want…"

Miaka looked at her confused.

"I can let you borrow some of my clothes, until you can get your own."

"Arigatou!" (Thank you). Miaka flung herself at Karen, giving her a bear hug.

"Alright, alright."

Miaka, Karen, Tamahome, and Hotohori stood up on the steps, before many of the Emperor's elite men.

"Emperor… Suzaku no Miko… by your orders… we have assembled the best men." Shouted one of Hotohori's men.

"You did well."

"Raise your hand if you have a character on your body!" Miaka shouted to the men before her. 

None of the men raise their hands.

"Huh?"

Karen looked at Miaka. "I didn't think it would be easy…"

Tamahome smiled. "By just wanting it to, the characters won't just appear. One might not even know it's there." He said, calmly. Tamahome then jumped up from sitting on the steps and started to crack his knuckles. "So, I'll test them for ya." 

"Why do you get to?" Karen jumped off the steps, in front of Tamahome, blocking him from the men.

"Move outta the way. Ladies shouldn't fight." Tamahome smirked at Karen.

Karen grinned back. "I'm not a lady. I'm a maiden. And, you should leave it to me Tamahomo."

"It's Tamahome!" he shouted, furiously.

Karen looked away from him, disinterested. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." She turned back to him. "Besides, how will you be able to tell if any of these men are Seishi? Maybe their characters won't appear, because they are being attacked by a fellow Seishi."

"She is right Tamahome. But Karen, are you capable of defending yourself? I would feel horrible if something happened…"

"No you wouldn't." Karen said in a monotone voice.

_"What?"_ Hotohori wasn't sure if he heard her correctly.

Tamahome stood, motionless and Karen took the opportunity. 

Karen turned to the men. "Are you ready?" Karen shouted, as she jumped high into the air, doing a summersault and landing behind them.

Miaka clapped her hands. "Oh, that was amazing!"

Karen smirked and without warning she ran into the group of men and past them. Down the middle of the group, where Karen had passed through, half of the men layed unconscious. Karen took out the rest by tripping them and punching them directly in the face. 

Tamahome and Hotohori looked at Karen in shock. 

Miaka clapped. "That was so great! Where did you learn to do that?"

Karen thought back to the learning programs that her father had made. _"I had a lot of free time to learn all types of things from that machine…and thanks to my Tennyo heritage…"_ Karen grinned. "Oh, my Papa taught me."

Tamahome shook off his shock and became giddy. "I hope the other five are beautiful girls."

Miaka and Karen glared at Tamahome. "I hope the rest are handsome guys," they said in unison. 

Miaka chuckled. "Finding Suzaku's Seishi is my territory."

Karen and Tamahome turned to Miaka. "How?"

"Really strong men, no matter what happens, won't hurt a girl," she said as she pulled off her school jacket.

Karen turned red. "What does that make me?!" she shouted incredulously.

"Um…" Miaka put up here hands in defense. "Really strong men won't hurt girls who can't fight."

"Whatever…" she grumbled.

"Like a strong dog that doesn't need to bark a lot," Miaka continued. "You'll see what I mean."

"Korin-sama, lets go back." Said a woman's voice, urgently. "If someone finds you, you'll be scolded."

Two women were standing in the shadows, watching Miaka and the others. One of them was hiding behind a pillar, while the other, a maid, stood beside her.

The one behind the pillar dismissed the maid's request. "That's the Suzaku no Miko that everyone is talking about?" 

"Yes, it is." The maid replied. 

"Though she's not a princess, she's close to the Emperor." She said with a hint of disapproval. "How about the man and the girl next to her?"

"He's the one who protects Miko-sama and… the girl is a friend, perhaps. He is one of the Seven Seishi, Tamahome-sama."

"Tamahome," Korin repeated.

"Feel free to attack me." Miaka stood in front of the men with her arms crossed, defiantly, over her chest."

All of the men looked at her confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Suzaku no Miko-sama…" one of the men spoke up, "…we can't be so disrespectful."

"That's what you'd say but… you're just cowardly because I'm from another world." She taunted. "You're prouder of your strength than it deserves. Hey, hey… chicken! Those beards are protectors… are deceptive!" she shouted. "STUPID! MORON! FOOLS!"

All of the men growled at her, loosing their tolerance.

"If you're frustrated, attack… you WON-TON guys!"

One of the men balled up his fist in temper. "What does that mean… 'Won-ton' guys!" 

Miaka looked nervous. "What? All of them got angry!"

All the men came running at Miaka with their weapons out. 

Miaka ran from them in horror. "None of them are Seishi!" she cried. 

"Anyone would get angry insulted that much." Tamahome gave Miaka an odd look.

Miaka ran to and opened structure in the middle of the courtyard. She turned to see one of the men toss his hammer at her. The hammer smashed into one of the supporting pillars and the pillar broke.

Tamahome came running. "You Bastards! Don't be so serious against a girl!" Tamahome attacked the men, sending them flying. 

Another pillar broke.

"Miaka! Get out of there!" shouted Hotohori! 

"Miaka!" Karen cried out, running towards Miaka. _"Tamahome is closest, he has to do something."_

Miaka cried out as she watched the building collapse.

Tamahome kept running towards Miaka.

The building collapsed. 

"MIAKA!" Karen and Hotohori shouted.

"Suzaku no Miko…" Yui read."… was buried beneath the collapsed structure." _"What?"_ Yui looked down at her right leg. It was bleeding. "W-what?!" Yui gasped. 

Oooooh, whatta bad place to stop! I'm so evil! What will happen? Will Miaka be saved? What about Yui's leg? And what about Karen?! Please review with your opinion on who Karen should be paired up with and stay tuned for another chapter of "Ayashi no Fushigi Yuugi."


	4. Chapter 4

Wow! Miaka's life may possibly be at risk! What to do?  And what about Karen is she not really what she thinks she is? Again, some major spoilers to Fushigi Yuugi may be in this. 

Ayashi no Fushigi Yuugi: Chapter 4 

"Suzaku no Miko…" Yui read. "… Was buried beneath the collapsed structure." _"What?"_ Yui looked down at her right leg. It was bleeding. "W-what?!" Yui gasped.

_"I hurt. My leg is injured. But at least I'm still alive." _Miaka opened her eyes and looked up. Miaka gasped and her eyes widened. 

Tamahome was above Miaka, holding up the collapsed structure.

"This can't be…" Yui was shocked. She continued to read. "Suzaku no Miko's clothes… were colorfully dyed… by the blood of her injured leg." Yui gasped. "Suzaku no Miko's experiences… I experience too."

"Hurry, remove the debris!" Hotohori shouted.

"Emperor, please stay back!"

"I can't do that!"

"Hotohori is right! We have to get Miaka and Tamahome out of there!" Karen clenched her fists. _"Damn, I have to help Miaka! But…I can't let them know that I'm a Tennyo. That would just make everyone's situation more complicated and my main goal is to get my Hagoromo, but Miaka will…!"_ Karen's eyes widened in shock. _" Wait a second! The pain, there isn't any like before… Does that mean that Miaka isn't seriously injured!?"_

"The men were all knocked out before."

"There's nothing we could do."

"Hey, hey… I'll take care of it myself." Hotohori said.

"Emperor!"

"Hotohori, I'll help." Karen jumped to his side.

"Good! Now, let us hurry and remove the rubble."

Miaka looked up, sadly at Tamahome. "You can't keep this up. Stop!"

Tamahome's character started to glow red and then the glowing died down. Now, his character was more visible. "Stupid, I said I'd protect you. So, no matter what… I'll protect you." Tamahome struggled to keep the structure from crushing him and Miaka. 

"Miaka! Tamahome!" Hotohori shouted from outside of the wreckage. "Oh my." Hotohori and Karen started to remove the rubble, small piece by piece.

The girl who was watching Miaka earlier from the pillar walked up. "Leave this to me please." Korin walked up behind Karen and Hotohori.

Tamahome was struggling. His strength was slowly deteriorating. "Shit. I can't hold it anymore." 

The gap between Miaka and Tamahome started to become smaller. 

"Ta-Tamahome." Miaka whimpered.

Suddenly, Korin lifted a large part of the collapsed roof, effortlessly. With one hand she tossed it behind her. Korin easily lifted the large pieces of debris and tossed it behind her. 

Hotohori just stared at Korin with shock.

_"Wow! That woman is strong! Maybe even as strong as me!"_ Karen smirked. _"Maybe she is one of Miaka's Seishi."_

Korin removed the debris that Tamahome had been holding up, freeing Tamahome and Miaka. "By golly, they're alive." Korin tossed the last of the debris behind her. "You have the devil's own luck."

Miaka stared at Korin, her eyes wide. _"Who's that?"_

Korin patted the dust from her sleeve.

"Are you two okay?" Hotohori asked, concerned.

"Emperor, I'm not okay." Tamahome moaned.

"Tamahome, you protected the Suzaku no Miko very well."

"Don't I get a reward?"

Miaka became angry. "It wasn't done well at all! You're my protector but if you died, then what?!"

Tamahome smiled.

"W-What?"

"I do whatever I want to do. Sooner or later, you'll have to reward me, Miaka."

Miaka blushed. "T-thank you."

"Anyway, that hurt a lot."

"Of course it did! You aren't super strong, the girl who saved you is." Karen looked at Tamahome. "You should be glad that you didn't break your back." She then smiled. "Thank you for saving Miaka."

_"Tamahome… When you did that… the feeling in my heart was overwhelming." _Miaka sat on the steps, watching Tamahome being tended to. _"He went that far to save me. Was it because I'm Suzaku no Miko? Or…?"_

Karen walked up to Korin and looked at her.

Korin tried to ignore her and looked to Hotohori.

"Are you a princess of the realm?" Hotohori asked.

"Yes."

"The power… could it be…" Hotohori looked at Korin. A red marking was on Korin, by the collar of her dress. Hotohori reached out and walked closer to Korin, so that he could see if she did have a character on her collarbone.

Korin brought her arms up, shielding her chest. "What are you doing?!"

"Uh… well… no… You have… right here." Hotohori stuttered.

Korin smiled. "Ah! You mean this?" Korin moved her collar, making the red character just below her collarbone. "My name is Korin, also known as Nuriko."

"You're one of the seven Seishi." Stated Hotohori.

Miaka ran up to Hotohori and looked at Nuriko. "The third seishi is a woman?"

"A very flat one, if you ask me…" Karen grinned.

"What did you say?" Nuriko glared at Karen. 

"Nande mo ne yo. (Nothin')" Karen smiled. 

"The third Seishi is a women." Miaka murmured. 

Tamahome started to laugh. 

Hotohori turned to Tamahome. "Tamahome, what is it that you find so amusing?"

Tamahome grinned. "No nothing."

Miaka ran over, closer to Nuriko. "It's good that it didn't take to long to find you. Thanks for helping us." Miaka held out her hand to Nuriko.

Nuriko completely ignored Miaka's friendly gesture and walked past her to Tamahome. "I wanted to help this man." Nuriko smiled and bent over, giving Tamahome a kiss on the lips.

Hotohori, Miaka, and Tamahome's eyes widened.

"No Tamahome!" Miaka cried out in shock.

"Ara she's aggressive." Karen miffed. 

"Suzaku no Miko washed the blood from her clothes."

Miaka had taken off her shirt and skirt. She was holding her skirt that she just had washed. "It's finally gone. Blood is hard to remove." Miaka sighed. Miaka suddenly changed her train of thought and frowned. "Now to think of it, why did Nuriko do that to Tamahome?  It pissed me off." _'But she's a Seishi of Suzaku. And to go home… I need all the Seishi. So I have to be nice to her. All right! I'll go over and see Nuriko as soon as I wash my underwear."_ Miaka took off her bra. Suddenly, the door swung open.

"Miaka!" Tamahome yelled. 

"Ah." Miaka froze.

Tamahome looked at Miaka, realizing that she was almost completely naked and turned bright red.

"Aah! PERVERT!!!" Miaka yelled and covered herself with her arms.

  "Ah, ah!" Tamahome somewhat averted his eyes.  "You're wrong! All wanted was for you to hide me!" Tamahome pleaded.**_ *DoGa!*_** Tamahome was laying, face downward on the floor.

"What is all this?" Karen had knocked Tamahome down by "thumping" him on the head with her right fist. "Tamahome if you wanted to see some boobs that badly, you could've just asked me and I would've flashed yah." 

"Karen-chan!!" Miaka cried.

Karen held her hands up in defense. "Just a joke, a joke." Karen then turned to see Nuriko next to her.

"Oh, Miaka-san. Pardon me." The Seishi smiled. Nuriko had a strip of cloth with her that she then used to lasso Tamahome by his feet (and Tamahome is still on the floor). She smiled. "He hesitates to be alone with me." Nuriko turned to the door. "Sa. Tama-chan, let's go. Ohohohohoho." She left, dragging Tamahome behind her.

Miaka clenched her fists. "What is with that woman!?" Miaka growled.

Karen had a blank look on her face for a second and looked to the doorway and then to Miaka. "Did I miss something?"

"A Maid? You two want to serve me?" Nuriko sat looking at Miaka and Karen somewhat surprised. 

"R-right." Miaka said, trying to keep a straight face. 

Karen shrugged. Miaka wanted to do this, so I thought that I should help out." Karen smiled and looked at what Nuriko was sitting on. "Having fun?"

"Get off me!" Tamahome was wrapped up from his shoulder to his ankles, squirming underneath Nuriko. "No more."

"That will be fine." Nuriko stated coolly. 

"I'll take care of you." Miaka frowned.

"Me too!" Karen piped in.

"There's one thing."

"Yes?"

Nuriko pulled Tamahome into a hug. "Don't disturb Tama-chan and I please."

"I wouldn't think of it." Miaka growled. Miaka and Karen stood there. Miaka thought to herself about Tamahome while Karen watched Nuriko torturing Tamahome.

"Miaka, fix my hair."

"Y-yes." Miaka started to fix Nuriko's hair.

"Miaka, isn't my hair pretty?"

"Y-yes." Miaka continued to fix Nuriko's hair.

"You hurt me! Don't tug!" Nuriko threw some water into Miaka's face.

Later on…  

"Miaka, there's some dust." Nuriko pointed to the walkway. "Wipe it off." Nuriko started to walk away.

"Yes." Miaka started to wipe the floor with a rag. 

"If you leave any dirt, I won't feed you." 

"What about me?" Karen asked.

"You're fine." Nuriko said sharply.

"That doesn't seem to fair…" Karen said lazily. "Are you jealous that Miaka has boobs and you don't? Is that why you're making her do all the work?" Karen snickered. 

Nuriko pretended not to get angry and dumped some dirt on the floor behind Miaka. "This is still dirty?" 

Miaka turned around to see dirt all over the area of the floor that she just cleaned. "What are you doing!?" 

Karen walked over to Miaka. "I think I pissed the Washboard Queen off." 

Nuriko glared and then smiled. "Oh dear!" She cried as tossed a table at Miaka and Karen. "My hand slipped!" Nuriko turned her back to the girls before she saw if the table hit them.

Karen quickly stood in front of Miaka and caught the table with ease. Miaka was shocked.

"Tama-chan, let's leave them and go eat."

Miaka looked at Nuriko, frightened. "What a bitch she is." 

Tamahome glared. "Don't tease Miaka," Tamahome scolded Nuriko. 

"Tama-chan why are you angry with me?" Nuriko asked innocently. 

"I…! You…!" Tamahome shouted at Nuriko. Still wrapped up tightly, he was hopping around on his feet. 

Nuriko covered her mouth. "Do you hate me?" she gasped. "You hate me? Are you saying that they're better than me?" 

Tamahome sweat dropped. "I didn't say that I hate you."

Karen watched with an apathetic look on her face. Miaka clenched her teeth.

"Really? You don't hate me?" Nuriko cried excitedly. "Ureshii ja (I'm happy)! Do you love me, right!?"

"I didn't say that!" Tamahome countered.

Nuriko hugged Tamahome. "Ureshiiii…iiiiihiihiiiiii!!"  

"She so vain!" Miaka grabbed the table from Karen and threw it with all her might at Nuriko's head.

Nuriko saw this coming and turned so that the table hit the back of Tamahome's head instead. "That hurt!"

"Tama-chan!" Nuriko cried.

Karen blinked at Miaka, "Did you intend to hit Tamahome?" 

"Grrrrrrrrrr!"

Karen sat next to Miaka. "Miaka, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Miaka said curtly.

"Don't tell me that you are upset because of Nuriko." Karen poked Miaka in the cheek with her pointing finger. 

"I'm not!"

"You are."

"Not!"

"Are."

"No, I'm not!" Miaka crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"Well, I'm going to go to my room." Karen stood up and started to walk away. Then, she paused and turned back to look at Miaka. "Miaka do you want to comes with me?"

Miaka smiled. "No, that's ok. I want to look at the scenery a little more."

"Alright then. Ja~!" Karen jogged away, leaving Mika behind.

Miaka sat there, thinking to herself. _'Nuriko makes me so mad! She has Tamahome wrapped right around her finger! That baka!' _

"Miaka!"

Miaka turned to see Tamahome, still wrapped up, crawling like a caterpillar towards her. "Tamahome!" 

Tamahome unties himself and stood.

Miaka tried turned away from Tamahome. "What is it? Did Nuriko not pamper you enough?"

"I got away while she was gone."

"Good for you. You have a pretty girl to love you."

"Do you seriously mean that?" Tamahome stared at Miaka with a straight face. "Do you think I'm happy about that?"

Miaka's face saddened and hers eyes started to water. "But… But…" Miaka buried her face into her knees. 

Tamahome turned and started to walk away.

Realizing that Tamahome was leaving, Miaka jerked her head around to look at him. "Tamahome!" she cried. Miaka stood to chase after him, but fell due to her injured leg. 

Tamahome bent down and smiled softly. "Baka, you are putting too much stress on that leg."

"The man was worried about the cut on the Suzaku no Miko's leg. As he nursed it, his eyes were serious and bright."

"Don't move." Tamahome commanded as he wrapped her leg.

"Uh-huh."

_'Miaka…'_ Karen looked from behind a building seeing distance from them. 

"I can't believe that you let her leave!" Alec cried.

"What was I supposed to do, Alec? Tell her!? She would hate us for not telling her when it happened, for hiding this from her so long!" Shiori screamed back at her husband.

Alec's eyes widened. He drooped his shoulders in defeat and sat down on the couch, holding his head in his hands. "We lied to her for so long."

Shiori sat next to her husband and put her arm around him. "I know…"

"But what could we have done?"

"We could've told her the truth. But, even so, I don't think that she would believe us. She will just have to find out for herself." _'Karen! I love you!'_

Karen gasped and clenched her chest. _'What was that? I feel restless. Is something about to happen…?'_

 __


End file.
